


Ignite

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angry Sex, Developing Relationship, Fight Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Ball Torture, M/M, Mild Verbal Degradation, Nipple Torture, Polyamory, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: They're trying to work on their first novel and Rhett keeps finding distractions and Link refuses to take breaks and they argue over every detail and tensions are high. Rhett finds a way to release all that tension.





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssodangdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssodangdark/gifts).



> I like to pretend that this whole mess is because of [ssodangdark](https://ssodangdark.tumblr.com/), and it is, but I also very much jumped at the opportunity to write this xD
> 
> Ssodangdark said "who's gonna write the fic of them angrily jerking each other off" in reference to this [GIF-set](https://ssodangdark.tumblr.com/post/183578114804/the-average-bear-x). So. Two months and 4000 words later, I present this oneshot!
> 
> To Em, with love

There's a kind of tense, restless energy that curls around Rhett's spine and clings to his shoulders. He sighs through his nose when Link halts their writing process again.

“No, I think we need to switch it around so that,” Link taps his pen against the laptop screen, “happens there.”

Rhett shakes his head. “No, see, we don't–”

Link rolls his eyes. “Stop thinking you know best.”

“No, you're not hearing me, I'm just saying that–” Rhett is pointing at the screen and Link knocks his hand away.

“I don't have to agree with you, stop it.”

“Well,” Rhett says, slowly. “If you could just agree with me that we don't need to change the part where–”

“Really? You want to bring that up again now? It isn't _working!”_

Link yanks the laptop closer to himself and Rhett tugs it back, spitting out an “It is!”

“No, because we change what happens before and it doesn't work, I'm telling you!” Link takes the laptop from Rhett again.

“It’s not just your book.” The words slip from Rhett and he can almost see the second when they embed themselves in Link like something barbed.

“I'm not the one acting like it's all mine!” Link throws back at him, fists clenched and shaking, explosion of anger, and he's right on the edge of too angry and yet Rhett pushes further.

“Oh, you're not? You're not having a– giving your opinion every five seconds?”

“ _What?_ We're writing it _together_. Of course I'm gonna have opinions. Stop trying to– you don't know everything. You don't know more about writing a novel than I do, you've never done it either!”

Link's voice is tense. He's leaning into Rhett's space now; shoulders squared and eyes dark. The moment lasts forever. Then Rhett breaks it.

He leans in and kisses Link.

Link makes a noise, something surprised, maybe a little indignant, but his lips part and he licks thickly against the seam of Rhett's lips and Rhett opens his mouth on a gasp. The energy that was wound so tightly around his bones loosens and dances into sudden sparks.

He pushes closer to Link.

“C'mon, Rhett.” Link's voice low and raspy when he pulls back. “We need to focus on work. That was the rule; not at work.”

“Where not at work, where at my home,” Rhett says, letting his fingers dance up Link's thigh. He hides a smirk when Link twitches and scowls at him.

“You know what I mean.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because we _decided_ –”

“You decided.”

“ _We_ decided that–”

Rhett presses another kiss to Link's mouth, mid sentence.

“Stop that,” Link hisses, but he pushes closer.

“You're trying to blame _me_? You're the one gettin’ in my face.” There's a white-hot flash through Rhett's chest. Different from the sparks. Searing.

“You didn't have to kiss me.”

“Again, you don't have to get in my face,” Rhett says, but he grabs a fistful of Link's shirt and yanks him forward.

Link almost falls out of his chair. He braces himself on Rhett's thighs, glares at Rhett, and digs his fingers in. Something stirs inside Rhett. He breathes in shakily.

“If you're gonna be a jerk–” Link stands up abruptly.

“Hey, whoa.” Rhett scrambles to his feet as well, places a hand on Link's shoulder. “I'm not done.”

Link shrugs Rhett's hand off and crosses his arms. “Really? You want me to tell you you're right, is that what you need? So you can win this argument?”

“No, _you_ want me to just agree _with you_ and drop it.”

Link tilts his head. “Oh, because you said– _you_ said I should just agree with you.”

“Yeah, because I'm right. But you're not listening, that's, and that's the problem.”

“Whatever.” Link shakes his head. “I'm getting coffee.”

When Link shoves past him, Rhett grabs his elbow. “No.”

“No?” Link looks down at Rhett’s fingers and then up, meeting his eyes.

Rhett licks his lips. His belly flips. It goes fluttery and hot and that heat laces up through his ribs, making his chest heave with a quick, shallow breath. He tightens his grip a little, steps closer, makes Link crane his neck to keep looking into Rhett's eyes.

Link pushes at Rhett, puts his weight behind it, and Rhett backs up _another step, another step, another step_ until he's up against the wall.

Link is leaning in, chin tilted up, glaring up at Rhett. “What? You have a problem with me gettin’ all up in your grill?”

“No.” Rhett bends down and presses a quick kiss to Link's lips.

Link slams him up against the wall again, forearm to Rhett's chest. “Stop it.”

“No.” Rhett gets his hands on Link's hips and pulls Link up against himself.

“Rhett.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Knock it off!”

Rhett purses his lips and doesn't say anything. He pulls at Link's hips again and Link rolls his eyes hard at him.

“Stop– pushing my buttons.”

“I’m not!”

“Gimme a break.”

“ _You_ were pushing _my_ buttons,” Rhett says; jaw clenched, eyebrows pinched.

Link’s mouth falls open and he glares at Rhett.

“ _What?”_ Link breathes, a hint of his southern twang in his voice.

“I'm just trying to make the book better and you're getting upset with me,” Rhett says, yet he's holding Link close with his hands on the man's waist.

“Screw you,” Link spits. Moves closer instead of away. Puffed out chest bumping against Rhett's.

Rhett cocks his head. Narrows his eyes. “Yeah? Is that what you wanna do?”

Link glares at him. “Shut up.”

“Oh, you haven't heard nothin’, Neal.” Rhett says, and the flare of heat inside that sparked before pulses excitedly. “Aren’t you thinkin’ about getting me on my knees, shoving your dick in my mouth and shutting me up? Or bending me over, just letting me have it?”

Link's expression grows dark. “Like your delicate asshole can handle my dick, Mr too sensitive for rough toilet paper.”

Rhett hums. “You'd have to get me nice and wet for you, first.”

Link swallows. His Adam's apple bobs visibly.

“You like that.” Rhett gets his leg between Link's, bends his knee, presses his thigh against Link's groin, and gets a bit-off groan in response. “You know what you are? Easy. You're so _easy,_  Link.”

This time when Link shoves Rhett with his arm, he almost knocks the wind out of him.

“I'm easy? What does that make you?”

Rhett groans. He finds Link's eyes again. A sudden thought whirrs into life and Rhett lets slip “You want to call me a slut?”

“Do _you_ want me to call you that?”

Rhett draws a quick breath through his nose. There's an excited flutter this belly, a tingle at the back of his neck and down his spine. He manages a hoarse 'dare you’.

The response is a short laugh. “Really? You dare me? And then what? What you gonna do?”

“Dare you to try it. See what happens.”

There's a certain kind of steely look in Link's eyes, then. Something sharp and searing that cuts right through Rhett. It sends shivers dancing down his spine. He licks his lips. Holds his breath.

“Alright, fine. You're a slut.”

Rhett shivers again, a full body shiver. He drags his hands up Link's back. Presses his palms flat between the shoulder blades. Lets his eyes fall shut.

“What was that?” He breathes.

“You’re a slut. That's what you're into, aren't you? You like that?” Link's voice has dropped into a raspy, almost whisper. “You want me to tell you that you're an easy, depraved, dirty lil’ slut?”

One kind of heat curls in Rhett's belly, twisting pleasantly at Link's words. Another kind rushes through his veins; something withering. The two roll into one as Rhett pushes Link backwards with a growl. Link pushes back and Rhett hits him in the chest with with his palms, making Link stumble back a few more steps.

Link shoves Rhett. Rhett grabs him.

They stumble and Rhett hits his legs on the desk. He leans back against it, pulling Link against him again. His breath comes in a stuttered gasp as Link goes; pushing closer to stand between Rhett's spread legs. One hand rests heavily on Rhett's hip and the touch is like a brand. Burning. Bringing his blood to a boil already. The other is cradling the back of Rhett's head; fingers curling into his hair.

Rhett's eyes flutter shut.

“That’s all you got, huh?” he murmurs. Stutters out a breathy laugh when Link responds by shouldering him in the chest.

“C'mon, Neal.” He tries to push Link, but Link knocks his arms away. Rhett laughs, eyes opening halfway. “Oh-ho! Look at you!”

Link presses up against him and Rhett exhales shakily. Link is so close. All coiled up ire and crackling indignation. Rhett's body is thrumming, surging with heat and energy when Link grabs him by the waist, pulling their bodies together, and drags his lips down Rhett's neck; the touch featherlight. It makes Rhett flush deeply, all the way down to his chest. He breathes out unsteadily again, waiting. For a moment, it's just warm breath caressing his neck, and then Link makes a sudden move and sinks his teeth into Rhett's shoulder and bites down. _Hard_. Rhett yelps. Tries to pry Link off. The sting of the bite mixes with all the other sensations that are already making his heart beat madly.

“S'that all you got?” Rhett growls when he pushes Link's head away.

He groans when Link grabs his hair and tugs, just a little too hard, and kisses him. He licks into Rhett's mouth; grabbing Rhett firmly by the jaw. Rhett leans into it. Moans softly. Breathly. He grabs Link's t-shirts, bunching up the fabric in his hands which gets him an annoyed noise in response that he completely ignores.

Link's mouth is hot against Rhett's skin as he bites a trail down his neck, drawing little whimpers from him.

“C'mon.” He breathes the words against Link's shoulder. Curls his fingers into Link's t-shirt.

With the way he's almost seated on the table, it brings them to the same height, more or less, and Rhett tilts his hips, presses against Link. The way it makes Link's breath catch makes Rhett smile, slow and pleased. He murmurs 'you want to' as he lifts his head, locks eyes with Link, and gives a slow roll of his hips. When Link meets his gaze with hard eyes and holds it as he tugs on Rhett's hair again, slowly, slowly, pulling harder and harder, it's Rhett's turn to gasp as his head is forced back. There's a sharper tug, and Rhett tilts his head back even more with a deep moan. His hands drop to the table top and he curls his fingers around the edge. All the while his pulse his drumming wildly.

“That what you want?” Link tightens his grip on Rhett's hair, making him arch his back, forcing his lower body to press forward, up against Link.

Rhett only makes another noise. Grabbing the edge of the table hard.

“Say it,” Link says, voice low and sharp.

It makes Rhett shiver. He licks his lips. Swallows. “Yes.”

“Just this?” Another slow tug on Rhett's hair.

Rhett groans. He rolls his hips forward, a slow grind. Eyes closed, mouth open around another soft moan. Then Link suddenly pinches Rhett's nipple through the t-shirt and twists it hard. Rhett gives a short yell, fingers just twitching uselessly against the table, as he curls away from Link's harsh fingers.

“S'that what you want? You want me to do more of that to you?” Link asks, voice low and raspy, as he leans in close.

Rhett's heartbeat is getting louder and louder in his ears. His tongue is tied and all he manages is a choked hum. Link twists his nipple again, then pinches, and Rhett cries out, slapping Link's hand away.

Link grabs Rhett's wrists. “No, no, take it like a good boy.”

He has to hold onto the table when his nipple gets cruelly pinched a second time. He grits his teeth, breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth, slowly. Itches to slap Link's hand away again. Push him off or press him down against the table, lock one of Link's arms behind his back, Rhett's hand on his head.

“You're angry,” cuts through Rhett's thoughts and pulls him back into the present; Link's hand underneath Rhett's shirt, nails raking down his abdomen, making him hiss and twist.

“Just–” Rhett falters and just grunts,  grabbing at Link. Wraps his fingers around an elbow, places a hand at a trim waist.

“You want somethin’?”

He glares at Link. Presses his lips together tightly. His pulse pounds in his ears.

Link leans in close. His voice is rough when he speaks. “Say it.”

“What,” Rhett retorts instantly, getting a head shake from Link that makes his abdomen clench.

“You’re really pissing me off, Rhett.”

Link's voice sounds too measured and steady for Rhett to think Link is truly pissed. It's low and raspy and dark in that way that makes Rhett shiver. He holds out for a few seconds longer, staring into Link's eyes firmly, before he drops his head against Link's shoulder. Noses against his neck. Brushes his lips softly against the shell of Link's ear. Buries his face against Link's shoulder and breathes him in.

“Jerk me off?” Rhett mumbles into Link's t-shirt, stumbling over the words, voice unsteady.

“Really.”

Rhett nods his head vigorously. Grabs at Link's waist and holds on tightly. Swallows hard, heart in his throat. In the seconds when nothing happens, all Rhett can hear is the rushing of his own pulse in his ears and the sound of them both breathing hard.

Link gets a hand between their bodies and pops the top button of Rhett's fly open and Rhett lets out an exaggerated moan.

“Shut up,” Link hisses at him.

Link quickly unbuttons the jeans and yanks roughly and Rhett tries to lift himself up, help Link pull them down, but Link has already abandoned that task. Instead he slows. Drags his fingertips over the jut of Rhett's hip; pulling a genuine sound from Rhett's throat, a mix of a whine and a groan. Link dips below the waistband and when Rhett squirms, he presses his other palm against Rhett's chest, just below the neck, thumb and forefinger resting on Rhett's throat, holding him still.

A whine escapes Rhett when Link finally gets his hand down Rhett's underwear and wraps it around Rhett's cock, pulling him free with a slow, rough tug. Rhett jerks up into Link's hand with a gasp. Something shakes loose inside Rhett and he sighs, forehead once again resting against Link's shoulder. He breaths high, soft sounds next to Link's ear and the sounds Link makes in return are rough grunts as he works his hand over Rhett's dick.

“You have anythin’ in here– supplies–” Link's hand stills as he talks.

Rhett makes an impatient noise. “No, 'course not.”

“Well. Your options are dry or spit, then, big guy.”

“M'not letting you fuck me right now.”

Rhett twitches and makes a worried sound as Link slips his hand down and grabs Rhett's balls.

“I didn't say that, did I?” There's a slow squeeze.

“Ah! Careful. _Gosh_ , Link!” Rhett is almost off the table, trying to twist in whatever way he can as if he could somehow escape Link's firm hold.

Link squeezes a little harder. Rhett's eyes must be crossing at this point. His heart has been flung into his throat and he swallows hard at every little shocking zing that zaps through him at the handful of small tugs and barely there pinches Link subjects him to.

“I'm gonna ask you again,” Link tells him and Rhett nods and squirms. “You want this dry or will you ask me nicely if I might spit on it?”

Link slides his hand back up to Rhett's cock and Rhett curls forward like he has been punched. He swallows a few times, tries to catch his breath.

“Please?” He manages and absolutely can't get any of the other words out. Can barely look at Link.

He does steal a glance as Link leans down, but then he screws his eyes shut as Link spits. He squirms and scrunches up his nose but his belly flips pleasantly.  When Link starts moving, it's maybe a little less dry, but still rough, and Rhett muffles another desperate moan against Link's shoulder.

“Hussy,” Link husks.

Rhett's hips stutter. Another needy noise wrings itself from his throat.

“Dog,” he manages through gritted teeth.

Sweat has begun to trickle down Rhett's back and his his hair that he'd left as an unstyled bedhead mess that morning is beginning to fall down over his forehead.

“You're gonna come for me, aren't ya? Look at you–”

Rhett imagines what he might look like - red faced and sweaty and desperate and _angry_ still and getting so so _close_. He yanks Link's hat off - with its tongue in cheek ‘camp vibes’ written on the underside of the brim - and grabs a firstfull off hair. Link twists in his grip, hand stuttering and stopping.

“Don’t stop,” Rhett tells him and after a second, Link starts stroking Rhett again. “It's getting too dry, why don't you spit in your hand for me, that's it.”

He catches a glimpse of the razor sharp look in Link's eyes before Link picks up the pace, jerking Rhett off with quick tugs, and Rhett slams his eyes shut again.

“Are you growling?”

Link's voice cuts right through Rhett's blissful haze and he makes a sound of frustration.

Rhett grits his teeth. “No.”

Link huffs something like 'yeah, right’ and Rhett does growl then. He catches at Link's gaze and holds it, then he gets his hands past the waistband of Link's sweatpants and roughly tugs them and the underwear out of the way to wrap his hand around Link's cock. With a slow movement, root to tip, he makes Link falter and another tug has him curling into Rhett with a deep moan, hands clawing at Rhett's thighs.

It doesn't take Rhett long at all to work Link to the edge of an orgasm and with Link clawing at him, hips working hard trying to thrust into Rhett's fist, Rhett has a sudden, wild need for Link to come all over him. He struggles out of his damn t-shirt with some completely unhelpful help from Link. To a staccato of breathy ‘come on’ that Rhett mumbles into the air between them, Link cums in thick ropes over Rhett's belly. Some of it gets up on Rhett's chest and as Link's hips stutter and he presses close, shuddering against Rhett, breathing a string of curses against his neck, Rhett's abdomen clenches, his belly flips, and he ruts up against the press of Link's thigh.

Link lets him. Doesn't move as Rhett grabs his hips, holds him tucked close, and fucks against his body. Now, Rhett is definitely growling, as the heat builds and his body floods with pleasure and then Link shoves at him, gets his hand on Rhett again, all sloppy and quick, and with a strangled noise, Rhett tumbles over the edge and cums hard. Wave after wave crashes over him and he twists helplessly, mouth hanging open around a wordless cry, and there might even be tears at the corners of his eyes.

At the tail end of it, he falls against Link who catches his weight unsteadily. Rhett curls his arms around him and holds him close and pants against his hair. His legs shake though he's still mostly leaning against the desk. All his limbs are comfortably heavy and his minds has gone fuzzy and quiet and soft.

“Link,” he half-slurs, pushing his nose against Link's neck.

Link hums at him. Threads his fingers through Rhett's hair and Rhett sighs, thoughts drifting away, scattering.

“M'not really angry,” Rhett says with a lot of effort once he manages to gather himself some.

He sags even more heavily against Link, eyelids drifting close.

Link snorts. “Worked all the anger outa ya.”

Rhett is clinging now. He's got his face pressed against Link's neck again, lips against the soft skin there, as if he can just press the words he wants to say into Link that way. Link runs clean fingers through Rhett's messy hair again and Rhett sighs softly.

“Not mad at you either,” Link says, voice soft and gentle.

Rhett holds on tighter. There's something in his throat, a tangle of emotions, that he has to swallow around.

“Love you,” Link tells him then and Rhett's throat constricts further.

They're silent for a second before Rhett whispers “love you” into Link's hair quietly and when Link squeezes him a comfortable glow settles in Rhett's chest.

“I see your point,” Link says after a moment.

“About what?” Rhett mumbles.

“The book. What you were saying.”

Rhett shakes his head. “Wasn't really about the book.”

Link is quite and then says a 'huh’ in response, as if he has to reconfigure something in his mind.

“Okay, we're– I need to shower– _you_ _definitely_ need to shower, man.” Link pushes Rhett away and makes a face.

Rhett grins lazily. “Kinda like it.”

“Yeah?” Link grins back. Shakes his head at Rhett. “‘Course ya do, ya dirty dog.”

“Like it real dirty,” Rhett husks and gets a chuckle from Link.

Link steps away and Rhett watches him rummage around for something to clean the worst off with. Rhett offers his t-shirt and Link gives him a stern look that makes Rhett drop that idea, and drop the t-shirt to the floor. Link shuffles around awkwardly before he finds a nearly empty pack of tissues, offers Rhett some, but also helps Rhett wipe down his belly, after wiping himself down and tugging his clothes back in place.

Link has a look of deep concentration on his face as he rubs a tissue down Rhett's sternum.

“What?” Rhett says, “I'm not _that_ dirty.”

Link looks at him.

“I wouldn't hit you. Wouldn't do that, even if I was spittin’ mad.” Link says, after a moment. He pauses and furrows his brow. “Do you _like–_ feeling like maybe I'll punch you any second?”

“Not usually.”

“But something did it for you this time?”

Rhett just shrugs.

“Alright. That's okay.” Link has his hand just above one of Rhett's knees and rubs small circles with his thumb.

Rhett doesn't speak.

“You know,” Link says, slowly, “you don't need to piss me off, you can just _ask me_ to be rough with you.”

Something relaxed settles in Rhett's bones, even though he doesn't respond in kind.

“No? Think of all the hot, angry sex, doesn't that sound good to you?” Rhett says, cheekily.

“Rhett,” Link's voice sounds pained, but pained in that way it gets when he actually wants to go along with whatever ridiculous thing Rhett has come up with.

“No, this is exactly what we need, when we get pissed we can just– fuck it out, that's a great solution!”

“Right. Angry sex. A new great tool for our–” Link gestures between them. “ –friendship-marriage.”

“Exactly.” Rhett wiggles his eyebrows, nodding at Link who rolls his eyes at him.

Rhett laughs quietly.

“Whatever. You want to join me in the shower or you gonna stay filthy?”

Rhett drags his fingers down his own belly, and even though it's been cleaned, it still causes a tiny flutter. When he pulls himself out of his own thoughts, Link is looking at him with a slanted smile.

“You know, we can always have make up sex, too,” Link suggest.

“In the shower?” Rhett slides down from the desk.

“Mm. Maybe. You wanna get on your knees and show me how sorry you are for the way you've behaved?”

“Oh, _I_ need to be sorry?” Rhett throws back at him as he pads after Link towards the bathroom, but they both already know that Rhett is definitely going to end up on his knees.

The wicked smile Link gives him over his shoulders that instantly lights up the new swarm of butterflies in Rhett’s belly and turns their wings into a whirlwind of warmth. Glowing embers, swirling.

He bites his lip, cheeks already heating up, as he follows Link into the shower.


End file.
